


So, here's how it starts

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: So, here it is [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, This will hurt, and it may be confusing, and it will help, but it will make sense eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here's the thing, every story has a beginning, and sometimes, there is an entire story before that story can even begin. Before Stiles and Derek, before Scott is bitten, before any of that, so, here's how it starts</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, here's how it starts

So, here’s how it starts: John Stilinski graduated from high-school and wanted to travel the world. Planned on seeing the seven wonders, never thought that while waiting at the station for the train that would bring him to the airport to start his journey, he would meet something more wondrous than anything the world could show him.

So, here’s how it starts: Amaya Broucharyev stumbles off the train in some small town in California. She is in the states and plans on settling, something unheard of in her kumpanja. She did not plan on literally falling into stranger’s arms.

Amaya and John were married for exactly three months on the day their son was born. John could barely pronounce his son’s name, but Amaya was patient in teaching him the words of her people, teaching him what was important. John found out when they had been married for exactly seven years that he was not good at holding on to what was important when she was gone. Her final words to him, while in their bed, were “John, so here’s the thing: one day, there will come a Ruv for our schav Purnim,  you must allow this, as I won’t be around. You must let him be himself, and love him for it, even when he makes you sad. I will love you for always and watch over you as the stars around the nighttime moon, but you must live for him.”

But, here’s the thing, John knew there was no Ruv, because there were no wolves in California, and he knew his wife meant well, but he would only be able to live a half-life at best without her.

Amaya Stilinski was buried three days after her seventh wedding anniversary, and here’s the thing, no one but her boy, Purnim, noticed the wolves at the edge of the forest by the cemetery.

 

So, here’s how it starts: Melissa McCall gets a phone call from a hospital in Beacon Hills, they would love to hire her for the night nurse position. She looks at her suitcases, and the small boxes with ‘Scott’s rume’ hastily written in blue marker on them, takes a deep breath, removes the icepack from her eye, and starts loading them into the truck. She did not plan on being a young single mom, but it was going to be best for Scott.

Melissa was with her husband for about a year before she got pregnant. It only took six months after their son was born for the man to hit her for the first time. Melissa was smart, and brave, even though she was scared off her ass. She called a friend who told her about an opening at the local hospital, and about her husband, the deputy.

Amaya told Melissa stories about all the trouble their boys would get into while growing up together. Melissa and John never thought about how odd it was Amaya never mentioned more children than Scott and Purnim in these stories, but she would spin tales involving the boys and added talk about the quicksilver girl, the ruvs, the fire maiden and a kindly doctor.

The thing is, Melissa was the one to fight for Amaya to be able to die at home, surrounded by the family she chose, and not the machines that did no good. Melissa wonders is Stiles blames her sometimes, for not doing more.

 

So, here’s how it starts: Dom and Peter Hale moved to Beacon Hills from Tennessee. They met Thalia, fell in love with her, settled down, and built a pack.

So, here’s how it starts: Thalia met the Hale men, adores Peter’s brains and wits, but was smitten with Dom, she and he were wed, had a passel of healthy babies, and she introduced Peter to every available woman and man she could find. Her son, Derek, was Peter’s favorite, as Derek had a sharp wit and sly smile like his own.

The night the Stilinski Straga passed from this world, Peter found young Derek at the edge of the Stilinski’s yard. The night the Stilinski Straga entered the next world, Peter found Derek at the edge of the woods, whining.

Two years later, Derek would be found at the edge of those woods, blaming himself and smelling of ash. A few years after that, blaming himself and smelling ash that no one else could. He was no longer Peter’s favorite, but no one else was around to take his place.

 

So, here’s how it starts: Chris and Victoria Argent hear that Beacon Hills is a great place to settle down. He heard this from his sister and his father. He never questions how or why his sister knows so much about the town, never questions why he refuses to acknowledge what happened last time she was here. His daughter, his only child, will be stronger, smarter, better than them all.

 

So, here’s how it starts, after years of trying, and failing, the Whittemores get a call from the night nurse at the hospital. There was a car accident, and little boy survived. They cannot find any information about next of kin, and the Whittemores are on the list of approved emergency foster families.

The next year, Mr. Whittemore becomes a father in the eyes of the law. He has never cried so hard in his life since that moment. He will always feel like he somehow failed his child when his child is struggling to be the best he can.

He never tells his son that his biological parents perished.

 

So, here’s how it starts: Alan Deaton and his sister Marin Morell move to Beacon Hills. Alan has heard of a Straga who is ill, and Marin is going to work as a nanny for the Martin’s, only while she finishes the degree she needs to work as a counselor. 

Alan is charmed by the young Martin girl, she is smart, and so badly in need of affection it kills him and Marin inside.

The Straga’s son is a site to behold, all raw power and chained energy waiting to explode, just needing someone to place a spark near the powderkeg.

When the Straga passes on, Deaton and Morell stay, against their better judgement.

 

So, here’s how it starts: in the woods, everything is interconnected, the wolves run with the humans, lives are shared, made, lost, and stories told by a dying woman come to life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to expand on the characters and how I was playing with them, of course I started at the begining.  
> Ruv is wolf, Schav is boy child, Straga is, for lack of a better definition, a witch, not really a witch, but easily thought of one. Daj, which I don't think I used in this one, but in the last, is Mom


End file.
